Scott Cawthon
Scott Cawthon is the developer of the Five Nights at Freddy's series and FNaF World. He is also part of Hope Animation, which is a "project of Christian animators" aiming to spread the teachings of Jesus Christ. He has also developed a few other indie games, although most of these can no longer be found on his website. He currently resides in Texas, USA with his wife and family of three. Official Profiles *Twitter *Youtube *Twitch *Steam *Tumblr *IndieDB *Gamejolt Other things by Scott Cawthon Games * The Desolate Hope - Steam (Originally $4.99, but now free) * The Pilgrim's Progress Video Game - Hope Animation ($3.01, but was originally free) * The Desolate Room - ScottGames (Freeware) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising - ScottGames (Freeware) * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator ($1.99) * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Mobile version only) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville Animations/TV Shows * Jesus Kids Club * A recreation of Noah's Ark * The Pilgrim's Progress * A Christmas Journey Novels * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Mobile App Stores A number of Scott's games are on mobile platforms, which can be found on the pages below: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store Trivia *When Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. came out, a lot of people complained that the animation and characters in it looked like "animatronic dolls." This sent Scott into a deep depression. However, before he was ready to quit the video game making business entirely, he realized he could take advantage of this and make it into a game, and thus Five Nights at Freddy's was born. *Scott's avatar comes from another game he made - There is no Pause Button! *Scott is the father of three children and resides in Texas. *Scott has stated his favorite Bible verse is Psalm 46:10, “''Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth.” *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a game he occasionally plays, as stated in one of his interviews. *He voices Phone Guy in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *He also voices Phone Dude, who is shown during the early parts of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *The idea of being stuck in one spot and unable to move may have been taken from Sit 'N Survive, one of Scott's other games. * On January 8th, Scott's warning is modified differently as: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" *Most of Scott's games rely on a broken robot, with Foxy and Mangle from the Five Nights at Freddy's series and Amos from The Desolate Hope being examples. *While Scott says that he only works on himself, his two sons and a few friends beta-test most of his games, all in which their names were revealed in the credits from The Desolate Hope. External links *Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation *Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon *An announcement from Scott about his Social media accounts.